


Quest to Rhun

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2nd Age - Rings, Action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf and Legolas set out to kill the evil sea creature</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quest to Rhun

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Quest to Rhun

            "Legolas, don't forget your sword!  A bow and arrow won't help you underwater," said Gandalf.  

            "Don't worry," replied Legolas, "I've got it strapped down tight at my side.  So where are we going exactly?  All you've told me so far is that we're going on an overseas adventure."

            "We are on our way to the Sea of Rhun.  I have heard tales of a mysterious sea creature that has been sinking ships and wreaking havoc among the lake dwellers.  They have requested that we come and assist them in destroying the foul beast."

            "Sounds like quite a daring adventure indeed."

            "Indeed it is," said the wizard.

            So with crew and ship and supplies on board the elf and wizard set out to help the people in the villages around Rhun Sea and the people who dwell within it.  They and the crew had little idea of how large and ferocious this mystery of the deep truly was.  It took them quite some time to travel down the River Running to get to their destination. And when they arrived they were not only depleted in morale and stamina from the fierce rapids, they received no warm greeting either.  

            As the river flowed into the sea it turned black and you could almost feel the evil pulsating with the impact of the waves among the rocks. There was a deep and lonesome chill in the air and each breath they took felt as if their souls were being evaporated into the air. Suprisingly they were not received by a large greeting party of warriors but a single youth sitting in a little row boat.

            "I am all that is left of my people of a little fishing village not far from here," said the boy as they approached.

            The crew quickly hoisted him onto the deck and wrapped him in blankets but it appeared as if the boy was too consumed by the evil of the lake to even feel the warmth.  His eyes were dark and hollow and when Gandalf saw him he immediately uttered a spell and the boy fell to the deck.

            "That boy is nothing but a mere puppet!" Gandalf exclaimed. "I could feel the evil wavering around him and sense the consciousness of another being inside of him.  The boy must be buried properly soon for he is already dead.  We do not wish for him to get back up and start walking with the dead now do we."

            Legolas was very confused by this last action and soon realized that the only thing keeping the boy alive was the evil controlling him. "Who knows what would have happened if they let him stay with them," he thought to himself.

            They quickly ran the boat close to shore, threw anchor, hopped in a dinghy, and headed for shore with the body of the poor boy.  As they were burying him, the clouds descended upon them and the sky started to darken.  Raindrops started to fall and as they headed back towards the boat, the rain poured down on them.  They went out deeper and deeper into the sea as the sky grew darker and darker.  The sea was pitch black and it was hard to tell where the sky and the ocean met.  Still, they kept moving forward into the night searching for the haunting creature.

            Suddenly, they heard a huge cracking noise.  Frightened, they looked all around but they still could see nothing.  Then once again they heard the noise, only louder and out of the water arose a giant tentacle.  Everyone was scrambling around the deck in a state of panic.  Nobody had known what to expect.  Then a loud roar was heard and lightning struck the sky with a blinding neon light.  This had shocked the enormous creature.  Then out of anger, it shot up out of the misty water four of its huge spiky tentacles.  Each spike on the tentacles was filled with a deadly poison.  The boat rocked back and forth as the tentacles shook it and the rain came down heavily.  Two of the crew members were struck by the spikes.  Loud cries of pain and agony were heard as other members hid where ever they could to get out of reach of the tentacles.  Legolas couldn't bear the screaming of his fellow crew members.  He rushed over to them and looked at their wounds but it was too late.  Both of them were killed almost instantly after spike penetrated the skin and the poison reached their bloodstreams.

            With tear-filled eyes, Legolas climbed up the sails up to the watch tower.  He shot his arrows at the beast, but they did not seem to faze him.  He looked over at Gandalf with horror.  The creature had taken over his body now.  His eyes were hollow as the boy's were as he stared at Legolas.  The look in his eyes terrified Legolas so much yet he could not look away.  

            Then Gandalf cried out, "You fools!  How dare you cross over my sea and try to kill me.  I am much too strong for such pathetic scoundrels as yourselves.  I am Gorg, son of Norg.  I rule these waters and no one may pass through them without paying a price."

            Legolas knew that this was not Gandalf speaking, but the beast was using him as a translator.  He had to find a way to save Gandalf before the evil thing consumed his soul.  Then Gorg pulled Legolas under water as he gasped for air.  It was so dark, he could barely see but he could still see its hideous face.  The image of the creatures face was so ugly that it would haunt him for the rest of his days. Legolas did not know what to do.  He could hardly think straight but then he remembered the sword that Gandalf had given to him.  He pulled it out quickly and thrusted it into the one of Gorg's tentacles.  Furious, Gorg swung his tentacles everywhere.  Legolas swam deeper, holding his breath and he stabbed Gorg in the side of his neck with the sword.  The water suddenly turned a scarlet red color as the beast's blood flowed into the water.  Then a terrible scream was heard all throughout the land as Gorg fell deeper and deeper into the sea.  

            Legolas swam back to the boat feeling quite proud of himself.  Yet he still couldn't help but wonder… "Was the creature really dead?"  As he climbed back onto the deck, he remembered Gandalf.  He ran over to the wizard who was lying on the floor with a dazed look on his face.  For a second, Legolas thought Gandalf was dead.  But then he muttered something quietly.

            "What has happened here?" asked Gandalf in a confused voice.

            Legolas answered, "I believe that the beast is dead.  I stabbed it in its weak spot on the neck and it fell to the bottom of the sea."

            "When did this journey begin? How long have we been out here at sea?"

            "We fought with the creature Gorg all through the night.  He was controlling your body and using you to communicate with us.  If I hadn't killed him so soon, he you may be dead now and your soul consumed."

            "Gorg's powers were far too strong, for I do cannot remember any of this battle you speak of.  But I believe what you have said.  The creature has been killed.  Good work Legolas!"

            Legolas and Gandalf regrouped with what was left of their crew and began to sail towards home.  Then one of the crew members caught sight of a lake dweller's ship.  Gandalf told them the news of how Gorg was dead and the lake dwellers rejoiced.  They thanked Legolas and crew and gave them many gifts of whatever they could give to them and sent them on their merry way.  The journey was a long one and their hearts were heavy and filled with sadness from the death of so many of their crew members.  At the same time, they were glad for their victory over Gorg.  They had accomplished what they had set out to do in the Sea of Rhun and thanks to Legolas, the lake dwellers were safe from harm once more. 


End file.
